


fic dump

by sabotenworld



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7525294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabotenworld/pseuds/sabotenworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some stray fics that have nowhere to go so I'll just post them here. Latest is a v short v stupid jisol</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This first story i wrote while watching Face Off lol i don't even know

Seungcheol shifts in his seat uncomfortably. He’s been on the same chair for hours, an unstable wooden one he’d bought at a surplus shop for cheap. It was a rather comfortable chair despite being a little wobbly, but even the most luxurious chair would probably hurt if you sat on it long enough.

Jeonghan seems to take pity on him, finally, and tells him he can stretch but not so much that the latex prosthetics on his neck are ruined. Getting up, Seungcheol stretches his arms, trying not to move the pieces of latex still lying unpainted in between each of his fingers.

“You good?” Jeonghan asks once Seungcheol’s back on the chair. Seungcheol nods. Jeonghan tests the airbrush on the back of his hand, then, seemingly satisfied that the machine had produced the most disgusting shade of green Seungcheol has ever seen in his entire life, starts painting Seungcheol’s face with a look of pure concentration. His long, red hair was tied back into a messy ponytail, some strands that hadn’t quite stayed in place getting stuck in his round-framed glasses, a little powder from the prosthetic mold he used a while ago still stuck to his chin. Seungcheol stops observing him only when Jeonghan tells him to close his eyes, feeling the paint being airbrushed on to his eyelids.

This goes on long enough for Seungcheol’s butt to numb again. Jeonghan takes one of Seungcheol's latex-webbed hands in his own palm, and Seungcheol watches him paint it green, then another shade of green, darker this time, and several other shades until Jeonghan was using a dark brown color and both of Seungcheol’s hands looked like a cross between an elderly person’s wrinkled hand and a frog's webbed foot.

“Done.” Jeonghan smiled sheepishly. No matter how big he talked sometimes, he was just like any other artist, insecure of his own abilities. “You wanna see?”

Seungcheol tried to smile back as best as he could through the makeup. “Of course.”

The first time Jeonghan had practiced his special effects makeup on him, he kind of freaked out at the result. Right now he felt a little bit of that fear as he stared at his own reflection on the fold-out mirror Jeonghan holds in fron of him. 

He doesn’t know what he is today. The other day he was an octopus, the day before that an old man and another time a bearded anthropomorphic pig. The worst was when he was a zombie though. Jeonghan had insisted that he spew blood from his mouth and until now the taste of homemade corn syrup blood haunts him.

Today his skin is green, the skin on his neck and cheeks loose and sagging. He had exaggerated eyebags and pointy ears. His green scalp was mostly bald, but Jeonghan had been kind enough to give him a few tufts of brown, curly hair at random spots. He bared his teeth and saw jagged yellow ones with black tips where his regularly brushed and flossed teeth once were. The contacts he had put on hours ago were a reddish orange color, the pupils a small slit through the middle of each eye. He was so sure Jeonghan would be turning him into a cat when he wore them, but now he was something else he couldn’t recognize. 

 “Well?” Jeonghan asked, one hand squeezing Seungcheol's shoulder. “What do you think?”

“What am I?” Seungcheol finally questioned.

“You’re an old man demon frog,” Jeonghan explained. It still didn’t make much sense to Seungcheol, but he nodded anyway and listened to the story behind the character Jeonghan had created. The first few times Jeonghan had been a little shy with the back stories, just giving short descriptions of the characters, but lately he’d become more open and would tell Seungcheol everything about the character's life and personality. He took uncertain glances at Seungcheol as he told him about the character this time, smiling radiantly when Seungcheol pats his thigh and tells him he did great.

“I can’t see where the edges of the prosthetics are,” Seungcheol observed. He really did look bald this time. “I look more handsome than ever.”

Jeonghan laughs happily and Seungcheol decides the long hours and getting terrifyingly ugly was worth it.

After Jeonghan had taken pictures from all angles using his fancy camera, Seungcheol takes a selca with him, uploading it on Instagram with the caption “How everyone looks when they’re beside Yoon Jeonghan”.

 


	2. soonhoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheesy soonhoon domestic fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my bby rasi just because she's the biggest soonhoon hoe ❤ check out her art at @hoshitokki on twitter!

The cold rain almost made him want to give in to the desire to stay in bed all day, but Kwon Soonyoung believed in productivity. Even if he didn’t have any work today, he sure as hell wasn’t going to waste his time doing nothing. He turned to look at his boyfriend, who was still fast asleep beside him, expecting to see Jihoon's cute sleeping face, but Jihoon had his back turned to him in favor of facing the wall. Soonyoung pouts at the head of lilac hair. He whispered a good morning and pressed a light kiss on Jihoon's shoulder, knowing the other could use a couple more hours of sleep, before getting up to wash his face and brush his teeth.

Afterwards, Soonyoung goes to the kitchen to make a pot of coffee. The coffee maker had been taking longer to do its job lately and Jihoon had complained that they needed a new one, but Soonyoung is as stubborn as he is sentimental, and he held on firmly to the first thing the two of them had bought together for their shared apartment.

He decides to plop down on the couch for the time being to watch TV. The remote control is not in its place on the makeshift coffee table, so Soonyoung digs under the cushions, finding instead a pack of condoms and some lubricant. He chuckles to himself.

The first time he and Jihoon had made out in the living room, the two of them had had to halt activities and go to the bedroom where their supplies were. Jihoon had scowled, out of breath and face pink, and swore he would fill every nook and cranny in their apartment with lube and condoms. So he did stick to his word. Soonyoung liked that about him.

Soonyoung gave up on finding the remote and just pressed the “on” button on the TV, lowering the volume so it wouldn’t wake Jihoon up. The smell of coffee seemed to do the job, however, and Soonyoung hears water running in the bathroom.

“Morning,” he hears Jihoon's voice say.

“Morning,” Soonyoung greets back, eyes focused on the bad news on the screen. A pair of small hands come up from behind him to pull up his sweater, and he yelps as cold fingers brush against his ribs. He tries to grab Jihoon's arm by the other had quickly jogged away in the direction of the kitchen, laughing.

“Hey! What was that for!” he yelled after Jihoon.

“You didn’t wake me up!” Jihoon called back. Soonyoung was sure Jihoon would’ve been more annoyed if he had tried to wake him up. Jihoon pads back to the living room on his slippered feet with a frown on his face. He looked cute in an oversized sweater and his underwear, lilac hair sticking in all directions, and Soonyoung immediately forgave him for the tickling. “The coffee’s not even done yet, I told you we should get another-“

“No.” Soonyoung smiled at him. “You go back to bed and I’ll bring us coffee.”

Jihoon smiled back thankfully before going back to their room.

Hearing the familiar click that signaled that the coffee was finished, Soonyoung goes to the kitchen. There’s a set of cups and saucers that they used, and he noticed the uneven ratio of cups to saucers: one cup missing its saucer from an argument between him and Jihoon that had gotten way too heated. Soonyoung shrugged off the memory. The two of them had stayed together after that anyway. 

Soonyoung poured two cups of coffee, sweetening his own and adding both milk and sugar in Jihoon's, then carrying them carefully to the bedroom. Jihoon sat up on the bed with his legs folded under him, still not looking completely awake, and Soonyoung handed him his coffee as he sat down beside him in a similar position. 

They sat in comfortable silence for a while, taking sips of their coffee and listening to the rain pouring outside the window. Jihoon set his empty cup on the bedside table beside Soonyoung. He kissed Soonyoung's cheek, lips warm from the coffee, and Soonyoung took it as a silent thank you.

“What do you feel like doing today?” Jihoon asked, reaching for Soonyoung's hand. Soonyoung laces their fingers together. Jihoon's hand felt warm in his, and Soonyoung knew just what he felt like doing.

“I feel like marrying you.”

He felt Jihoon's hand tense in his own. Jihoon was silent for a while, staring at his lap, and Soonyoung felt a wave of panic rising in his chest when Jihoon retracts his hand from him.

“Was that a proposal?” Jihoon asked quietly.

“It was.”

Jihoon lies back down, burying his face in a pillow and pulling the blanket up until only a tuft of lilac hair was visible to Soonyoung.

“Hey!” Soonyoung protests once he’d gotten over his shock. He shakes Jihoon's shoulders through the blanket. “Your handsome boyfriend just proposed to you and you go back to sleep!”

“I don’t have a handsome boyfriend anymore, I have a dumbass fiancé now,” Jihoon snapped, voice muffled under the thick fabric of the blanket. Soonyoung could hear him sniffling, and he pulls the blanket off of Jihoon harshly. Jihoon quickly covered his eyes with one hand, the other trying to pull the blanket back on him.

“That’s a yes, isn’t it,” Soonyoung asked in disbelief. He hadn't planned on proposing today at all and his mouth had just blurted out what was on his mind, but he feels so happy that he starts bawling messily. It makes Jihoon laugh through his own tears and ask him why he’s even crying. Soonyoung points out that Jihoon was the one who cried first, expecting the light slap on his stomach but not the tight hug Jihoon gives him afterwards.

“I asked what you wanted to do today, though,” Jihoon mumbled against his collarbone after the two of them had been reduced to light sniffles.

“Dunno,” Soonyoung answered. He had forgotten what it was he planned to do after all the excitement. He turned to Jihoon. “You?”

“Sleep.”

 


	3. jeongcheol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeonghan has a secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This au seems weird for a fic but it's actually an overused concept haha! The plot is similar to the jdrama Hotaru no Hikari and mangas like Switch Girl and KareKano :))

“Delivery for Mr. Yoon Jeonghan!”

Jeonghan groaned. Was it a package from his parents? He _was_ actually kind of running out of real food. His parents knew that he practically lived on instant noodles and always sent him care packages containing local delicacies from his hometown to make sure their son stayed healthy. Jeonghan was thankful, but weekends were his lazy days (or lazi _er_ days). He begrudgingly heaves himself up from his bed, hastily putting on his glasses, and drags his fluffy-slippered feet to the door.

He pushes the door wide open in case the box his parents sent him was huge and he comes face to face with a stunned Seungcheol.

Oh god. Seungcheol couldn’t see him like this. He’s neither washed his face nor brushed his teeth, his messy bun had gotten even messier from sleeping, he hadn’t even put on his contacts and had on the geeky, thick-rimmed glasses he would only wear at home, and he was wearing a sweater that had Cheetos stains from the night before and his oldest, most worn-looking pajamas… at one in the afternoon. More importantly, the mountains of beer cans and cup noodle containers littering the whole apartment were in sight.

“Why’re you here?” Jeonghan asked quietly. He couldn’t even look at Seungcheol. His boyfriend of five months looked flawless in his white button-down shirt and dark jeans, holding a bouquet of obviously fresh flowers that Jeonghan most likely wouldn’t get anymore.

For some reason, Seungcheol kisses his cheek and still hands him the bouquet, grinning sheepishly. “I, uh. I wanted to surprise you. It’s been six months since we started dating.” Oh. So that was _today._ Jeonghan’s never really been the sentimental type that remembered dates. He panics when Seungcheol looks over his shoulder and continues, “This is the first time I’m seeing your place though.” Seungcheol gives an awkward chuckle. “Can I come in?”

“No,” Jeonghan says in a small voice, but Seungcheol’s already stepped inside his garbage dump of a room, looking around.

“Was this why you never invited me over?” Seungcheol’s wading around the garbage now and Jeonghan suddenly feels infuriated.

“Yes. And I would appreciate it if you left now.” How dare Choi Seungcheol randomly invade his home like this, his sanctuary where he could just relax and not be perfect like everyone expected him to be. “What kind of shit are you trying to pull, trying to look like everything’s all good and you’re not disappointed that your perfect boyfriend is not perfect at all,” he sneered. “Just leave me alone like everyone else who finds this out about me.”

Seungcheol is silent for a while and Jeonghan feels his heart sink when he hears his front door close (not before Seungcheol awkwardly wading through the trash and almost tripping  on a beer can). Jeonghan tosses the bouquet somewhere near the pile of Chinese takeout containers and lies down on the couch, sighing. He liked Seungcheol a lot. He honestly thought their relationship would work since he’d kept him from coming to his apartment for this long. Seungcheol was sweet and always seemed so interested in what he had to say and him in general, or at least the image of perfection Jeonghan thought he projected well.

Jeonghan’s ten minutes into a music show when he hears the front door open again. Probably Jisoo. His old roommate still came over regularly to check on him and nag about cleaning up.

"Jisoo, I just got dumped, I'm not going to clean up," Jeonghan calls, waving his dirty sock clad foot in the air from the couch to show that he was there and indeed alive.

"Yes you are." It's Seungcheol, standing at the foot of the couch with his eyebrows furrowed. "Get up," he commands.

Jeonghan sits up on the couch, confused. Why did he come back? Seungcheol hands him a garbage bag and proceeds to pick up the trash from the floor, filing up his own garbage bag.

"Seungcheol, what're you doing?" Jeonghan asks in panic. He was so embarrassed he didn't know what to think, except that Seungcheol was dressed to go out and not to pick up week-old (or was it month-old?) garbage.

"My boyfriend can't be living like this," Seungcheol tells him, eyes not leaving his work.

Jeonghan got up from the couch to help him. They fill four large garbage bags of trash and Seungcheol instructs Jeonghan to dust and wipe surfaces clean while he swept and mopped the floors with cleaning materials Seungcheol apparently went out and bought.

They lie down on the clean and shiny floors once they've finished, exhausted and grimy from all the work. Jeonghan feels so bad about Seungcheol's outfit.

"Hey, why'd you come back?" Jeonghan asks, staring at the ceiling. They apparently missed a cobweb.

"Why not?"

"Well… I'm gross. I'm a complete slob. I'm nothing like what I present myself to be. I always get dumped when people find out." Jeonghan laughs bitterly. "I'm not perfect at all."

"I knew you weren't perfect." Jeonghan feels slightly offended. He thought he was doing a pretty great job at pretending to be flawless. "I'm honestly kind of happy to see this side of you," Seungcheol continues. "It always seemed like you were trying so hard to say and do the right things and all I wanted was to get to know you, flaws and all."

It's so sweet that Jeonghan feels his cheeks heat up. "You're… You're not grossed out?" he asks, sitting up to look at Seungcheol, who shakes his head before sitting up beside Jeonghan.

"You're beautiful," Seungcheol says adoringly, taking Jeonghan's hand in his. "And the glasses are really cute! I had no idea you wore them."

Jeonghan smiles. He was still a little suspicious, like how could someone as perfect as Seungcheol exist? He swats the thought away and hugs Seungcheol's arm, pressing his forehead against his shoulder. "Thanks. For coming back and cleaning up and for not being grossed out."

Seungcheol laughs and pats the messy bun on Jeonghan's head. "I'm kind of mad that Jisoo knew about you, but at least you actually listened to me when I told you to clean up."

"He got so pissed about me always leaving him things to clean up that he moved out. I never listened to him." Jeonghan laughs with him. He’s never felt this relaxed with anyone before, and it was a nice change. He had no idea putting up a front was _that_ exhausting. “Sorry for keeping secrets,” he mumbles against Seungcheol’s shoulder. “And for ruining your outfit.”

“I kinda packed extra clothes in case you wanted me to stay over,” Seungcheol admits.

 “Well, why don’t we take a shower and get dressed and go out like you planned,” he started. He smiled mischievously. “ _Then_ I’ll decide if I wanna take you home.”

Jeonghan couldn’t tell if Seungcheol looked determined or horny, but Seungcheol grinned at him. Seungcheol liked challenges. “You’re on.”

Jeonghan was just glad the bathroom was the only place he regularly cleaned.


	4. Hansol/Jisoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> very short and very stupid chwehong. For Irene because she's the entire population of Hansol/Jisoo shippers lmao

“So, how are things with your _boyfrieeend?”_

Hansol scrunches his eyebrows. He should’ve known Seungkwan was just going to badger him about this when his friend insisted that they hang out and “catch up” even after seeing each other almost every day. “Fine.”

 _”Fine?_ What is _fine?”_ Seungkwan slid the plate of pizza over to his side of the table, slapping Hansol’s hands away when he tried to get another slice. “Tell me more! Like what cheesy nicknames you call each other and what cute things you text each other.”

“I just call him Josh.” Hansol successfully gets a slice of pizza. “Like what I’ve been calling him forever,” he says after taking a bite.

“ _Josh?!”_ Seungkwan looks absolutely appalled, but then Seungkwan reacted dramatically to most things. Hansol was used to it. “No baby, honey, pookums?”

Hansol snorts at that. “Who even wants to be called _pookums?”_

“Hey, it’s a cute nickname!” Seungkwan protests. Then, as if remembering that the two of them had a plate of pizza, he finally starts eating.

“It is not. And me and Josh send each other normal texts.”

“Normal?”

“Normal.” Hansol opens his phone to show Seungkwan.

                _“hi babe :]”_

_“ei wassup bruh”_

_“nothing much, just catching up on some anime xD miss u, see u soon :3”_

_“ayt”_

“You are terrible!” Seungkwan cried. “You’re the worst boyfriend ever! I can’t believe you! Jisoo hyung deserves so much better!”

-

“Josh, am I a terrible boyfriend?” Hansol asks his boyfriend. It’s their usual game night and they’re both sitting on the carpet, faces too close to the tv and mashing controller buttons.

“You’re okay, I guess,” Jisoo tells him with a shrug. He’s focused on the game, but he seems to realize that something’s wrong because he keeps kicking Hansol’s ass. “Why?”

“Seungkwan says I’m the Worst Boyfriend Ever and that I don’t deserve you.”

Jisoo laughs at that, voice throaty. “And what’d you do to make him say that?”

“I dunno. Showed him texts.” Hansol’s finally kind of winning at the game, he shuts up and smashes buttons until Jisoo’s character is down on the ground, cheering. “He says I’ve been treating you too much like a bro, am I? I don’t know how I’m supposed to deal with your transition from bro to hoe.”

Jisoo frowns at that, concentrating on beating Hansol by angrily pressing buttons. “You just called me a hoe. I guess you do deserve the Worst Boyfriend title.”

“No!!” Hansol puts down his controller to look at his boyfriend. “I meant, bro to… Bae?” He sure was bad at this.

“It’s fine. Don’t worry about it.” Jisoo finishes beating up Hansol’s character even though he wasn’t fighting back anymore before taking Hansol’s hand in his. “We don’t have to adapt our relationship to other people’s criteria.”

Hansol gives his hand a squeeze. “Did you just quote me?”

Jisoo squeezes back. “Maybe.”


End file.
